Mako Anya
Mako Anya, or better refferred to as Jagged Poison, is a Marine Admiral ranked in second of the three, with his calming voice and deepened resolve, he is truly a middle ground for the marine headquarters, and one of the least destructive, although his powers alone are on another level when compared to others. Though he gets a little out of hand in combat, possibly even sadistic, he still holds his composure well and makes sure to compensate for damages out of his own pocket. He is known as the Jagged Poison, but only one who bares his fangs when it is necessary, when out of combat he is soft and easy going, speaking with wisdom and appropriate in manner. Mako's accolades stretch far and wide, with many instances of answering to buster calls and the destruction of islands or parts of the sea, to even protecting several islands from doomsday level threats by himself. Although he is more favorably known as a defender, he has still taken care of multiple pirate lords and gotten into many battles with the current Yonko's, showing his battle prowess. Swordsmanship that is passed down upon generation is commonly more strong due to training methods and an early understanding of the way of the blade. Mako was introduced to sword training at the early age of 4, and has not ceased any kind of daily training since his father entrusted him to their family's honor. This manner of training has brought Mako's method of one sword style to its masterful precipice, so much so that his swings and slashes are much like Poison, and his blade itself seems to change shape and direction like a Jagged edge. He has stated to be able to feel the waves of the world around him, much like strings in a sea of yarn, he is able to pinpoint how things move, and can therefore cut them when the string is revealed. This fighting style remains unnamed, but is a style in which names of his techniques are unnamed, and are made up as the situation grows or as fights envelope, he states this makes his fights very fresh and mold-able to his liking. Mako has endured many infamous battles, against a few of the Yonko, many pirate lords, and even one battle against the World's Greatest Swordsmen; though this battle ended with a draw for battle (but an obvious loss in swordsmanship). Techniques Though Mako cares little for naming most of his techniques, there are some that he likes and keeps in mind due to his favorable spirit. He only named these techniques because they're fitting in some manner to his personality or sword type. Mako uses one sword style, and invokes different varieties of martial arts (Fishman Karate and Hassoken) as well into his strikes, which makes some of his techniques more powerful or more-like combination attacks. * Rock, Paper, Scissors '(最初はグー、じゃんけん Saisho wa gū,jan ken?): Mako breathes sharply before rushing his opponent, the jabbing a hard fist into his opponents stomach, launching them forward then stepping quickly around them, slicing and slashing quickly to form multiple stationary blades that cover his opponent, then he throws his blade through all of the blades and inflicts a great deal of damage to them (The steps form the ironic use of Rock, Paper and Scissors). * '''Pinwheel Strike '(風車ストライク Kazaguruma sutoraiku?): By taking a breathe only into the front of his mouth, Mako jumps forward into a flip motion with his blade held overhead, by this momentum he spins forward and repeatedly strikes and slices anything in his path. * 'Thorns of Metal '(いばらの金属 Ibara no kinzoku?): Mako clenches his teeth and holds in his breath, twisting his blade inward and posing much like a fencer would, then protrudes his blade into his opponent, imbuing his blade with haki and running it rampantly along his blade to create a thorn like feeling inside of the flesh of his opponent. * 'Water's Arrogance '(水の抵抗 Mizu no teikō?): Mako breathes in and out quickly, forcing his muscles to expand and relax as he charges to his opponent, using his fishman karate to steal the water right from the atmosphere, he aligns it with his blade in a pressurized form as to imply his cutting power. He then holds his blade diagonally below him, and upwardly strikes towards his opponent, causing a titanic water wave to slice all the area ahead. * 'Tower of the Sea Serpant '(海の蛇の塔 Umi no hebi no tō?): By breathing all of the air out of his lungs, Mako swings his blade as a conduit for the water of the atmosphere to swing in rotations around his opponents before forming somewhat of a tsunami before him. He then breathes in a slow stream of air as he zips to the tsunami, running up the water as fast as most airships, as he reaches the top he breathes his breathe out again, strengthening his body before slicing right down into the eye of the storm, cutting all the water into different directions as well as his blade to render his opponents obliterated. * 'Humming Needle '(ハミングニードル Hamingunīdoru?): Taking the stance of a fencer, Mako pokes and thrusts his blade into several different spots onto the body at random, breathing in and out furiously between each act of the blade, with each vibrating his blade to rupture the blood vessels and the skeleton structure itself with each thrust. * 'Bouncing Blade '(跳ねる刃 Haneru ha?): Mako breathes in as much air as he can, then holds that breathe, sending a flying air blade at his opponent. When his opponent manages to dodge his attack, Mako breathes out and clenches his breath to a halt, using hassoken to vibrate his strike to a different direction, he is able to bounce the blade in different directions as long as he has breathe to hold. Haki Haki is the output of ones supernatural ability when their body is pushed beyond it's normal limits and manifests into different techniques used for battle. It can manifest into three different forms, Observation, Armament, and Conqueror's. * '''Kenbunshoku Haki/Observation (Legendary): which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. Users can hone their skills to such a degree that they can achieve an advanced level that allows them to see a short period into the future. * Busoshoku Haki/Armament (Legendary): which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent. Some users of Busoshoku use the Koka Technique over their entire body and\or weapons. Users can hone their skill to such a degree that they can achieve an advanced level that allows them to emit the armament a short distance without a medium. Furthermore, when clashing against another Busoshoku Haki user, the one with the lower level will feel the impact to a certain degree, ranging from swelling, to physical changes. Biography Mako was born in a small village on an island on the grand line, so although pirate attacks were normal, none were as grand as the plundering and destruction of his home. It began and ended in the bloodshed of his father, and eventually growing to his siblings. Mako was the oldest of his family at the time, but was forced under his floor boards in an attempt to escape the pirates attack, unfortunately his younger sister and brother were not as lucky, as they were above him as they were shot and killed right before his eyes. Mako burned the image of the pirate captain into his mind, seething the day he would re-encounter this foe. The ship, the crew, the undead composure, and the sickly tentacles that whirled off of his face like a beard. Captain Davy Jones would be promised a fatal strike from Mako, he made it his desire in life. Since then Mako trained his swordsmanship and joined the marines, he would constantly give of his body and become more powerful, protecting islands from the plundering of pirates and of bigger threats. He is known far and wide as a hero of Justice. Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Admirals